


An Accidental invasion

by MarshmallowFictionVision



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Addition to original plot, F/M, Luke mentioned, My First Work in This Fandom, Sja mentioned, relationship happens later on in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowFictionVision/pseuds/MarshmallowFictionVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenager Jack moves onto Bannerman road a small, quiet, London street where nothing ever happens. The last thing he expected was an inescapable adventure and all because of a small sparked curiosity. And the woman over the road.</p><p>Will later on be a relationship between Jack and the 'mysterious woman' and there are hints of this throughout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accidental invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own everything
> 
> I know that this chapter isn't very long but I'm going to keep them short for this story. New uploads should be coming every week unless something gets in the way. Please review and enjoy! =D

As Jack looked out of his window, past the removal vans, he saw, once more, the house across his road. A house he would get to know very well in the next few years. Very well indeed.

The woman that lives in that house had interested and confused him since he and his dad first came to view their new home. The thing that baffled him the most was the hateful stare she shot over too him. Her expression looking like a mixture of fear, isolation and anguish, or that of someone suspicious of all around her. Including her new neighbours. After that day questions were swirling around in his head. The main one of these being, why would she stare at him like that, before he even met her. Another being why was he so intrigued by her. He had been thinking about this and eventually concluded that it was just because of the look she gave to her new neighbours and also the fact that she hadn't made an appearance since.

"Jack! Where did you put the box I told you too bring in?" yelled his dad from downstairs.

" _In the_   _living room"_ he replied reluctantly with a sighing tone in his voice.

He wasn't bothered with him. He had to move in with his dad after his parents divorced because his mum was always too busy too have the time for him. At fifteen Jack thought he could look after himself, however, his parents thought otherwise. He used to live in the hustle and bustle of London, and liked it. Now he lives on Bannerman Road, a small, quiet street which was frankly boring in his eyes. Nothing ever seemed to happen here, it was worlds away from his old life. A life he missed as he looked out of the window.

He peered down from his room window as the removal vans trundled slowly away. No turning back now. No escape. He stayed there, staring down at the silent, empty street for a minute or two, letting the reality of it all sink in. He was miles away from his friends, his school and his entire life. As he slowly glanced up and down his new environment he noticed some movement up by the attic window of the house across the road. The woman swiftly opened the window and glanced out and around until her eyes met Jack's. She stared with the same hateful stair she shot him the day that they went to look at the house. Instantly she slammed the window shut. The questions swirled once more around in his head. In that moment he decided to find the answer to all his questions. But how?

**Author's Note:**

> I should be uploading the next chapter at some point next week. Please comment or kudos if you liked it, one word comments are good too. Thank you.


End file.
